


Risking is better than regretting.

by lydiamxrtin



Series: Merthurweek2020 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Developing Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, merlin and arthur go on a little date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: Day 1: “You’re an idiot.” “But you love me.” + FluffMerlin and Arthur escape the busy castle to enjoy a quiet night under the stars.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthurweek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069757
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77
Collections: Merthur Week 2020





	Risking is better than regretting.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is lil late but I couldn't not participate in Merthur Week 2020! Admiring this event had been so fun and it's been amazing to see everything that has been created!
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy this pure fluff! Also I had to include that Arthur maybe *knew* about his powers but didn't want to believe it, I will die on this hill thank you for listening.
> 
> -AJ

Arthur sat in his chair, signing court documents that were scattered across the table. Arthur sighed, reaching up to pinch his brow.

After the battle with Morgana and Mordred Arthur had completely overhauled the court, ensuring he had trusted and true woman and men by his side. However, this overhaul included a great amount of paperwork and patients, not two of his virtues. The headache crept across his brow. 

There was a light knock on the door, "Sire," the voice said.

The headache seemed to disappear like the voice had crept into his mind and soothed his pain. Arthur looked up;  _ Merlin _ .

"Guards you are dismissed," Arthur said in a stern voice, waving them away as Merlin stepped into the room. The guards nodded and left the chambers, closing the door behind them with an echoing thud.

Arthur immediately sagged back into his chair, a dramatic sigh leaving his lips. Merlin chuckled, coming over to perch on the desk next to Arthur, "Long day?" He asked.

"Week, month," Arthur waved to the side. 

Merlin smiled, looking around at the frenzy of paperwork on the desk, "Rebuilding a court takes time," He sighed.

"Yes remind me why I thought this was a good idea," Arthur asked. Neither answered that question, they both knew why Arthur had rebuilt his court. After the defeat of Morgana and her army, and Merlins reveal Arthur had returned to Camelot different. His first decree as king was to make magic lawful again, and impose Merlin as the court sorcerer that would work with Gaius to help heath and protect the public. Most of the court did not protest, but some of Uther's old council did. Arthur had to choose between them and Merlin, it was the easiest choice the king had made.

"Sorry I wasn't able to meet earlier," Arthur said, clearing his throat. With how busy they had both been they had very little time to just be, to hang out and talk like they use to. "There was an argument between some of the knights and-you know what never mind." Arthur waved his hand off to the side, already boring himself by just thinking of the story be was about to tell.

Merlin nodded, "It's alright, Gaius had me working all evening anyway," Arthur knew Merlin was probably just lying to make Arthur feel a little less bad. Arthur gave a shy smile, looking up at Merlin who was also smiling down at him.

Arthur shifted in his seat, the smile from Merlin causing a low heat to spread across his cheeks. Arthur cleared his throat, "How are you enjoying employment in the king's court," He asked. 

Merlin let out a long breath, "I mean, better than my first job," He smirked, leaning forward, "Prince was a bit of a prat," he said in a low voice.

Arthur raised his brow, "Did you just come here to insult me," he asked.

"Not just that," Merlin said, pushing himself off the desk. He walked back into the centre of the room, his hands held behind him, shifting on his feet, was he nervous?. "I know you've got a full day tomorrow and so I so I thought we could go outside," He nodded towards the large doors that led out of the room, "The forest is beautiful at night," He quietly said, looking anywhere but Arthur.

A wide smile spread across Arthur's face, he stood from his chair, his arms crossed her his chest. "Are you asking me on a date Merlin?" Arthur joked.  _ He hoped it wasn't a joke.  _ Over the last year, Merlin's position in the court wasn't the only relationship that had changed. He wasn't quite sure when, but over the year small things shifted. Lingering touches, hidden smiles, jealously like Arthur had never experienced. He had said nothing, acted on nothing. It was probably in his head, he was probably just reading into nothing.

Merlin gave am mocking frown, "A date, with you?" He smirked, "My god never," he laughed. Arthur would have been hurt if he hadn't noticed how the tip of Merlin's ears went red. Arthur moved from around the table, grabbing his red velvet jacket from the bed, motioning towards the door for Merlin to lead the way. Maybe this night could change everything Arthur thought.

Merlin lead Arthur out of the castle, the pair careful to ensure that no one saw them. They crossed the small bridge and entered the dense forest. Merlin played with the hem of his jacket the whole time, pulling at threads. He when he'd turned up at Arthur's door he hadn't been intending to ask the prince to the forest it had just sort of happened like everything else between them. When Arthur had asked if it was a date, he had said no. Merlin cursed himself, he should have just said yes, just told the truth, but he didn't.

He heard Arthur stop walking behind him, had he changed his mind? Merlin spun around to see Arthur looking up at a parting in the trees. Merlin walked over peering up. Through the tree's the bright white moon was shining through, blinking stars surrounding it. Merlin glanced over at Arthur. He had a soft smile on his face, not a grand one that made the corners of his eyes crinkle but a peaceful one that was somehow even more beautiful. Merlin glanced away, looking down at the ground. He held his hand out, speaking an enchantment. The barren patch of the ground became covered in a blanket, a small basket next to it.

Arthur gave a small sigh, then a chuckle, "And to think you hide these powers for years," He said, taking a seat on the blanket, his eyes still up at the sky.

Merlin gave a snort, reaching over to grab some bread from the basket, "I didn't exactly hide them you just never noticed," Merlin said.

Arthur went silent for a moment, his eyes finally drifting from the moon to Merlin, "Sometimes I thought I saw something," He admitted, catching Merlin off guard, freezing as he went to put the bread in his mouth, "We'd be in what seemed like an unwinnable battle and then somehow you'd save the day," Arthur finished.

"You never said anything?" Merlin quietly said. After he had told Arthur about his magic, they have moved forward but spoke very little of the years where Merlin had to hide it.

"I didn't want to believe it," Arthur almost whispered, "Not because I thought that would make you evil but I knew my father would never have allowed you to live," Arthur picked at the bread on the blanket, not eating any of it, "And I couldn't bear that, so I kept quiet," They sat in silence's for a moment before Arthur looked up, locking eye's with Merlin, "I know I don't say it often but this Kingdom, me, we're better off for having you and your magic," He said.

Merlin felt as his mouth hung open for a moment, before morphing into a smile, "What have you done with the arrogant prince I met all those years ago," He said.

Arthur laughed, raising his brow, "I mean without me there wouldn't be a kingdom to save with your magic so," Arthur led down his arms coming up to rest behind his head.

"Ahh there he is," Merlin laughed, doing the same as Arthur, both looking up at the moon.

"Why did you ask me out here?" Arthur asked after a while.

Merlin pressed his lips tight together, deciding to go with the truth or a lie, "I saw you earlier, you looked stress," he said, deciding on a blend of both, "This place is so beautiful and relaxing, I thought it might help," He said looking up at the sky still. "Plus with you being King and me being court sorcerer's means we rarely get time to spend together," Merlin inserted at the end, flicking his eyes over to see Arthur looking at him, that soft smile on his face again.

"I didn't realise you were so keen to spend time with me Merlin," He smirked.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Merlin teased. When he had first met the arrogant prince and found he was stuck being his manservant, he could never have imagined how things would have turned out. Merlin used to try and spent most of his time away from Arthur when they met and now...a few hours away from him caused a tightening in his lungs. Merlin went to speak but his words caught in his throat. Merlin tapped his hand against the blanket, it would be so easy to just reach over and take his hand, grasp his fingers and intertwine them together. Yet things were so good right now, so perfect the thought of it being ruined, of losing Arthur...Merlin turned back around and just looked up at the stars.

The forest around them was quiet, the only noise being the trees and the wind. Some clouds had swept across the bottom of the moon, the bright light glowing from beneath. While it was a beautiful sigh, Arthur had to use all his will power to keep his eyes on the moon and not on the sorcerer next to him. He caught a few glimpses every now and then but it was never enough. Finally, Arthur looked over, Merlin was watching the stars. A leaf fell from the tree, drifting down, flowing side to side. Merlin's eyes glowed golden, the bright embers sparking to life. The leaf danced even more, doing swirls, rising and falling before finally hitting the ground. It really is beautiful," Arthur spoke quietly, the words barely a breath on his lips. The golden embers flickered and disappeared, but the steel blue colour of Merlin's eyes were just as beautiful. He moved his head to look skyward again. He didn't know what he thought this would be, what he thought would happen but he couldn't ignore the disappointment that rose in his chest as the boys sat a little too far for him. "We should get going," Arthur found himself saying, his hand clenching and unclenching. Arthur cursed himself, he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with Merlin but Arthur didn't trust himself to stay seated next to the sorcerer without doing something he might regret. 

"Sure," Merlin sighed, sitting up and giving Arthur a smile. Arthur forced a smile back, standing up from the blanket. He held his hand out, Merlin pausing it for a second before grabbing it, pulling himself up. Merlin rose just a few inches from his face, his hand still wrapped around Arthurs. Neither moved, their hands tangled between them, their faces close enough that Arthur could feel Merlin's breath against his lips.  _ Oh Arthur was in trouble. _

Merlin didn't release his king's hand, he could, but he didn't want to. Their eyes were interlocked, their lips close enough that only one of them have to move before-A twinge snapped in the bush. 

Both men jumped back, Arthur reaching for his sword and Merlin holding his arms up. From the tree's emerged Sir Leon, his eyebrows raised.

"What are you two doing here," He said, a smirk on his face.

_ Oh god _ the knights were doing rounds tonight, Merlin had completely forgotten. He searched for words, for an excuse but nothing came to him. He heard Arthur clear his throat next to him as he dropped his sword, "Uhh, he was uhh teaching me poetry," He stuttered. Merlin pressed his lips hard together, trying to contain the laugh rising in his chest.

Leon's eyebrow raised even further, his eyes flicking between the pair. "Well, I hope you enjoyed your poetry," He nodded, stepping back,"Oh and Sire," He called, running around with his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "The knights and am I very happy for your..." His nodded his head between the pair, "Poetry reading," he smirked. The knight gave a finale nod before disappearing again, leaving them alone.

"Poetry," Merlin explained, remembering the look Arthur had given him when he'd used that excuse years ago.

"I'm a lot more convincing," Arthur said, narrowing his eyes at Merlin. "You’re an idiot.” Merlin chuckled.

“But you love me.” Arthur sighed, reaching down to grab his sword, sheathing it again.

The words leapt his lips before he could think about them, or stop them. "I do," He said. While it felt like his whole body was shaking his voice was serious and strong. 

Arthur just stood there, his eyes open and lips parted, "You love me?" He repeated and Merlin couldn't tell if it was a question or not.

Now the truth was out Merlin just gave a small laugh, shaking his head, "Yeah, I guess I do," He smiled. It had been that easy, just like that the truth was out in the open. "I don't expect you to say it back or feel the same but-" Merlin felt a hand wrap around his, pulling him forward. Merlin looked up to see Arthur walking forward as he pulled Merlin closer. Merlin stumbled for a moment before he felt Arthur's lips crash against his. Merlin breathed deeply his breath catching in his throat. Before Merlin could react Arthur pulled back, his face still close to Merlin's.

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you I love you too," Arthur confessed. 

Merlin pulled back, needing to see all of Arthur's face, needing to know it wasn't a joke. "You do?" He smiled.

Arthur cocked his head to the side, "Now's who the idiot Merlin." He smirked. 

This time it was Merlin who pulled Arthur forward, wrapping his arm around Arthur's hips as he kissed him. He felt as Arthur moved his hands to cup his face, causing Merlin to smile into the kiss as he deepened it. After a moment Arthur stepped back, earning a disapproving noise from Merlin. He smiled as he went to sit back down on the blanket, keeping his hand in Merlins as he did. Arthur laid back down, Merlin close next to him. Arthur shifted his arm, moving it in a way that ended with Merlin resting his head against Arthur's chest, his hand resting on Merlin's shoulder. They laid under the moon, watching as the stars and moon continued to light the sky and the clouds and leaves danced across the sky. 

"So, fancy a second date?" Merlin murmured into his king's chest. He felt as Arthur laughed, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"A date, with you? my god never," Arthur teased, mimicking Merlin's words earlier. Merlin laughed, looking up at a smiling Arthur. He leaned up catching Arthur's lips, the forest silent around them as a tranquillity fell over the boys, as they began to usher in a new chapter of their life together.


End file.
